A Wonderfully Weasley Christmas
by iamthepinkukulele
Summary: Just a quick little story I threw together about Hermione's first Christmas with the Weasley clan. She finds love, family, and surprises on the most wonderful day of the year.


Hermione was still stuck in her routine of waking up at 6AM, but she didn't want to wake Ginny (who slept on the top bunk of the bed) by getting ready and such, so instead she sat nestled on the window seat, and watched the snow falling outside the window. She scrunched up her knees into her chest, hugging her legs, and leaned her forehead against the chilly window. Her breath created fog against the glass. She slipped deep into thought.

This was Hermione's first Christmas without her parents. She had planned to revive their memories eventually, but it would have to wait until she was done with her final year at Hogwarts. Luckily, the Weasley family was kind enough to allow her along with Harry to stay with them until then. Hermione knew this to be incredibly generous of them. The Weasleys may have been rich in love and warmth, but money was tight enough without extra children to take care of.

Because it was break at Hogwarts, Hermione could now spend time with her wonderful boyfriend, Ron (and well, Harry too of course). Unfortunately, they had both gotten stuck with Christmas duty at the Leaky Cauldron, where they were working until they got their Auror jobs sorted out, and wouldn't be home until later that evening. She knew Ron hated it, but he'd explained he needed the extra hours to pay off some debt he had. Hermione thought this strange, but decided not to question it further. Maybe she should have. Perhaps she could ask tonight…

Suddenly, Molly Weasley burst through the door. "Ginny! Hermione! Merry Christmas!"

Ginny sprang up, and Hermione looked over.

Molly looked wide-eyed at both of them. "Well come on, then! Presents aren't going to open themselves!"

Ginny jumped off the bed, and ran towards the door. "Come on, Hermione!" She grabbed her hand, and they barreled down the stairs.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" She chortled.

Ginny turned toward a flustered Hermione as they went down, and explained: "Christmas is kind of a big deal in the Weasley household."

"Oh." She said, still being tugged down the stairs by Ginny.

Once in the living room, Ginny released her grip, and Hermione's eyes feasted on a a rainbow of presents encircling the large, brightly lit Christmas tree. The night before, she had placed a couple small handmade gifts under the tree for the Weasleys, and they had been the only ones there. Suddenly, there were dozens of presents underneath the large Fir Tree. It was like magic.

Ginny ran towards the pile and began to search for her name, George matched her gusto in his search. Hermione giggled to herself. They both were acting like children, but it was incredibly endearing. After the year they had had, they both deserved this much happiness.

Hermione sat down in a large chair and watched everyone. It was clear that Ginny's sentiments were true - Christmas really was a big deal for the Weasley's. Considering the amount of presents, it seemed they saved almost all year for this. They were tearing off wrapping paper, ripping tissue, and flinging bags out of the way.

Her mind turned toward the tree. It was sprinkled with handmade and sentimental ornaments. Twisted sugar candy canes made by Ginny when she was little, paper drawings made by all of the Weasley children growing up, slightly misshapen little Santa faces, and clay baubles that appeared to have seen their fair share of Christmases as they were all a bit chipped. It was precious. But what was perhaps the most endearing, was the angel at the top. George had thought it funny to take the tree topper and give it a special touch. On top of the beautiful lace dress and angel wings, was a picture of Fred's face taped over the angel's. George had thought it to be funny, and when his Mum saw it, she just rolled her eyes and smiled. He was after all their angel now, watching over them all. He belonged there, he would have loved it.

Once again, Hermione was awoken out of her trance. Ginny turned from her own presents and yelled, "Hermione, these are all for you!"

Hermione furrowed her brow, confused. Allowing her to stay in their home was enough charity to last a lifetime, no one here needed to get her Christmas presents. Yet still, she walked over and there they were: A pile of presents with her name on them.

The first one was from Ginny. Hermione gently untied the red ribbon, neatly took the tape off, and unfolded the wrapping paper. Inside was a hand-knitted set of purple mittens and a scarf. Hermione grinned , and Ginny looked over at her.

"I know I stretched your mittens out when you let me borrow them to go sledding with the boys, and I know purple is your favorite color." She smiled and shrugged.

"It's wonderful, Ginny. Thank you so much."

Hermione went on to the next present. Green and pink polka-dotted wrapping paper was covering an awkwardly overly-taped thin rectangle-shaped package. Hermione had to sort of tear at it to get the wapping paper off, and finally out-slipped the present. It looked like an ordinary pen, until Hermione clicked it, and immediately laughed. She looked over at George, who was smirking happily.

"You always look so serious when you're doing homework! It makes different burping noises when you click the pen. Should at least stop a couple of worry-lines on that pretty little face of yours." He mused from across the sea of gifts.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you George, that was very… thoughtful."

She went on to open a lovely necklace with a little star charm from Harry. A book of little-known Wizarding laws from Mr. Weasley, and from Ron… Oh. There was nothing here from Ron. That's… odd. Still, she thanked Mr. Weasley, who nodded from his seat. She picked up her wrapping scraps, and went to sit back in the chair. She began to leaf through the book when Molly walked over and handed her a dark green present wrapped in bright gold ribbon. She looked up at Mrs. Weasley, and was immediately certain of what it was.

Molly smiled knowingly. "I thought it was about time you had one."

Hermione tore the package quickly, to reveal just what she'd expected: her very own Weasley family sweater. It was deep magenta with a light purple "H" embroidered on it, that matched her new mittens and scarf perfectly. She was incredibly touched. She'd seen Ron get one every year, and knew just how much love and time his Mum had surly spent on making this gift for him. She'd always been a bit jealous.

Hermione stood up, gripping the sweater to her chest. "Thank you, all."

"Of course dear, everyone should have presents on Christmas!" Molly said, smiling and picking up the torn pieces of wrapping paper.

"No, I mean, thank you for everything." She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She needed to say this, she needed to express her gratitude. She turned towards each of the Weasley's, and said, "I know this is so cheesy. But, well… I want to let you all know how much I appreciate all of you. George, you're like the older brother I always wanted, always making me laugh and being protective of me. Ginny, our late night conversations have gotten me through many rough nights. You are such a voice of reason, and always sweet even when I worry about silly things. Arthur, you are so kind to everyone, and I love to hear you talk about muggle things. You remind me that I need to follow my dreams, because I hope to be as excited about my work as you are. You are truly a terrific guide." Finally she turned towards Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, you have been like a second Mum to me. I can't explain my appreciation thoroughly enough, I am forever grateful for all you do. You cook, you clean, and most importantly you love more than anyone else. You are truly the most wonderful woman I know."

Molly grinned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Hermione!" She held her arms open, and Hermione ran into hug her, crying herself. The Weasleys looked at one another, and knew just what to do. They went toward Hermione, making a big group hug. And in that circle of hugs, was more love and support than Hermione could ever have wished for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a long day of celebrating, eating delicious food, and hearing stories of Weasley Christmas's past, Hermione was exhausted. She had meant to stay up to say "Merry Christmas" to Ron and Harry, she really had, but she could not keep her eyes open. She nodded off, happy as could be.

A couple hours after she'd fallen asleep, Ron shook her shoulders slightly, trying to awake her.

"'Mionie? Mionie?"

Hermione spun over to the voice she heard. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by the silly face and ginger hair she loved so dearly.

"Ron!" She mumbled, still very tired and slightly disoriented. She scooted to the side of the bed, and let Ron in with her, remembering that Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs earlier. Ron wiggled into the sheets, and laid down, his forehead touching Hermione's.

He smirked. "Merry Christmas?" He put his arm over her waist and kissed her cheek.

Hermione laughed. "It's practically over now." She pushed some of his hair out of his face, and then put her hand on _his_ waist.

"I know… longest day I've ever worked, I promise you. Of course, they stuck it with the two youngest workers. Mostly it was long because I missed being with you. But also… you know, some people don't have anywhere to go on Christmas, and that's really sad. So, I'm glad I could give them some place to be."

"Like me." Hermione sighed. "If it weren't for your family, I don't know where I'd have stayed this Summer. I imagine Christmas at Hogwarts isn't _nearly_ as lovely as it is here."

Ron rubbed his hand on Hermione's arm, gently. "Hermione, wherever I am, you are welcome to be. And if I have any say about it, you will never have to celebrate Christmas alone." Ron then reached into his pocket, and fished out a black velvet box. Slowly, he opened it, to reveal a thin golden band with a small diamond in the middle of it. An engagement ring.

Hermione's eyes sparkled with delight. She grabbed his face, and kissed him with pure glee.

"Ron!" She squealed.

"It's not much… I know." He said "But I figured we won't get married for a while, and I wanted to make sure that you knew it wasn't because I didn't want to. If I could marry you tomorrow, Hermione, I would; but I don't think Mum and Dad would be okay with that, no matter how much they adore you." He smiled crookedly. "So… Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the pleasure, of marrying me?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I cannot think of anything I would rather do."

Ron reached over to Hermione's left hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit like a glove.

"Perfect." He said, and they both beamed at one another.

Christmas the year before had been such a nightmare, but now she was here, exactly where she wanted to be. Some things just seemed to have always belonged in certain places, like little puzzle pieces of life. The ring belonged on Hermione's finger. Hermione belonged in the Weasley family. And they belonged in each other's hearts for the rest of time.


End file.
